


sricha sauce | a skz chat fic

by lovelyleeknow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha and jeongin are music majors, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is a sweetheart, Felix has anxiety, Fluff and Crack, Gay, Gay Minho, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Humor, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, JK i love them, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin is a Little Shit, Kim Seungmin is a Sweetheart, LMAO, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Light-Hearted, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Dynamics, Polyamory, Some Plot, StarKid References, Texting, We Die Like Men, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Sweetheart, bisexual changbin, bisexual jeongin, chanin nation rise, commitment issues, dance line are dance majors, gay chan, gay jisung, haha more like fools, i hate them, if you get them i love you, inspired by various authors, lee minho is a little shit, may be future angst idk yet, oblivious gays, oblivious minsung, okay byeeee, pansexual felix, pansexual hyunjin, pansexual seungmin, seungmin is photography major, somewhat inspired by my gc, they live in a frat house, they're in college, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleeknow/pseuds/lovelyleeknow
Summary: 8:58 PM | sricha sauce (8)dAddy: who the heck left the lights on againdAddy: the bill’s gonna go up cause of you hooligansdAddy renamed the chat “whoever left the lights on your mom’s a hoe”menthol: dead memeeeedAddy: lit rally shut up minho it was probably you anywaysor:stray kids are a bunch of queer college boys who live in a frat house together. this is their group chat and their story together.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Everyone/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N, OT8 - Relationship, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Comments: 324
Kudos: 640





	1. whoever left the lights on your mom's a hoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seungminis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungminis/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [LilithStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithStarlight/gifts), [jeonghoneys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghoneys/gifts), [wildwildhq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwildhq/gifts).



> this fic is dedicated to my new friend, @seungminis bc she inspired me to finally do this after i read her wonderful skz chat fic, go check hers out yall. i love you and thanks for inspiring me @seungminis <3 
> 
> for reference:
> 
> dAddy: chan  
> menthol: minho  
> minnie: seungmin  
> freckles: felix  
> sunshine: jisung  
> llamaprince: hyunjin  
> cganhbin: changbin  
> babie: jeongin
> 
> pls enjoy!

**8:58 PM | sricha sauce (8)**

dAddy: who the heck left the lights on again

dAddy: the bill’s gonna go up cause of you hooligans

**dAddy renamed the chat “whoever left the lights on your mom’s a hoe”**

menthol: dead memeeee

dAddy: lit rally shut up minho it was probably you anyways

menthol: *gasps*

minnie: lmao

menthol: shut up seungmin go back to eating your boyfriend’s toes or whatever

minnie: >:(

llamaprince: ahahah *bites lip*

llamaprince: 

minnie: jinnie, i love you but pls never do that ever again

llamaprince: :’)

freckles: wasn’t me hyung

babie: …

babie: sorry hyungie i was in a hurry on the way out the door and i kinda forgot to switch it off

dAddy: … nvm it’s fine innie

menthol: whipped

minnie: whipped

cganhbin: whipped

freckles: whipped

sunshine: whipped

llamaprince: whipped

dAddy: why is that the second i get attacked is when everyone shows up online

dAddy: this is homophobic

**[dAddy left the chat]**

**[menthol added dAddy to the chat]**

dAddy: -_-

**dAddy renamed the chat “sricha sauce”**

menthol: you’re not getting off that easy hyung ;)

dAddy: i hate you all


	2. you've never been in an empty room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chappie 2, enjoy!!
> 
> for reference:
> 
> dAddy: chan  
> menthol: minho  
> minnie: seungmin  
> freckles: felix  
> sunshine: jisung  
> llamaprince: hyunjin  
> cganhbin: changbin  
> babie: jeongin

**2:57 AM** **| sricha sauce (8)**

  
  


sunshine: yall ever realized no one has ever been in an empty room

minnie: ??

  
  
menthol: jisung its literally 3 am go to sleep

sunshine: no but srsly like,,, you’ve never been in an empty room bc you’re in it

dAddy: *facepalms*

dAddy: why are you awake

  
  
sunshine: bc im not a boomer like you

dAddy: i feel attacced

minnie: haha

cganhbin: GO TO SLEEP

sunshine: :<

-

**11:47 AM | sricha sauce (8)**

  
  


babie: wth was the convo last night

sunshine: innie did you know you’re never in an empty room?

babie: i-

minnie: we’re seriously still tlaking about this?

menthol: good morning hoes

freckles: HAHA JISUNG WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT

sunshine: i didn’t i just realized it

sunshine: 3 am tingz

menthol: aaaand i’ve been ignored

sunshine: oh gm minho hyungie ! <3

menthol: jdkjedjkslsldljeHIH

llamaprince: minho.exe has stopped working

menthol: SHHHHH

**12:01 PM | dad and son (2)**

menthol: DAD HE’s SO CUTE

dAddy: …

dAddy: oh lmao i just saw the big chat

menthol: he’s so CUTtete :(

dAddy: why don’t you just tell him how you feel?

menthol: -_- wb you and innie, hmm?

dAddy: uhhmhhj we’re not talking about that rn, we’re talking ab you

menthol: *sighs*

menthol: … ig im just not ready yet? what if he doesn’t like me back? 

dAddy: well, don’t wait too long minho okay? you should be honest with him

menthol: okay… thnank you chan i gtg to class, ill ttyl, love you

dAddy: love u 2 brat

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil bit of minho commitment issues, dw itll all be okie though!
> 
> also jisung's 3 am thoughts are a mood
> 
> hope you enjoyed! drop a comment and leave some suggestions, for plot ideas :) love u guys <3


	3. in which jisung gets stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for reference:
> 
> dAddy: chan  
> menthol: minho  
> minnie: seungmin  
> freckles: felix  
> sunshine: jisung  
> llamaprince: hyunjin  
> cganhbin: changbin  
> babie: jeongin
> 
> this whole chap is a meSS LMAo but i hope you enjoy anyways!

**5:39 PM** **| sricha sauce (8)**

cganhbin: anyone wanna go to dinner?

freckles: i’m free hyung! :D

cganhbin: okay :)

freckles: ill be home in a minute, just got out of class and then ill shower and we can go <3

cganhbin: … <3

**5:41 PM** **| the handsome one and the handsome one (2)**

llamaprince: whippt

cganhbin: sHUT

-

**7:43 PM** **| sricha sauce (8)**

sunshine: help

babie: ?

sunshine: im stcuk and can brely tpe

dAddy: where though? you were in your room a minute ago?

sunshine: chir

dAddy: ……

dAddy: HAHHAHA SUNG HOW THE EHCK

dAddy: DiD yOU gET STUCK IN YOUR bUNgEE CHAIR?

minnie: lmao he did wHAT?

babie: jisung hyung, sorry to say, but sometimes you’re not very smart

sunshine: wELL don'T jus STand tHere hElo ME

sunshine: smh he too busy laugh at me

menthol: jisungie, you worry me sometimes LMAO

sunshine: >:( feliz wouldve halped me 

llamaprince: lmao feliz

babie: f e l i z

dAddy: HahhahHAHHKJSJ

freckles: lmao jisung

freckles: sorry im at dinner with binnie

sunshine: :c

cganhbin: jisung

cganhbin: #1 you’re stupid

cganhbin: #2 you got yourself stuck, just get yourself unstuck?

freckles: we gtg! sorry sungie, gl getting unstuck!

sunshine: this is betrayal

menthol: *sighs*

menthol: dw sung, omw ill help you

sunshine: ThnAk YOU HnYUNg ILy

menthol: ...sure 

**8:02 PM | dad and son (2)**

dAddy: whipped

menthol: shut up or ill tell innie right now, i will not hesitate

dAddy: i WOnT HESitATE, BitCH

menthol: im serious

menthol: getting up rn to go tell himm!!

dAddy: OKAY OKAY IM SORRY

menthol: thats what i thought :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how was it? honestly, not sure how i came up with this idea but i went with it anyways. hope you enjoyed this crack mess lmao. also, im not sure how often im going to be updating, im a high school student who has a LOT of work, so updates will be whenever i have the time. anyways, leave some comments and suggestions! they make my day :) thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!!
> 
> for reference:
> 
> dAddy: chan  
> menthol: minho  
> minnie: seungmin  
> freckles: felix  
> sunshine: jisung  
> llamaprince: hyunjin  
> cganhbin: changbin  
> babie: jeongin

**10:23 AM** **| sricha sauce (8)**

  
  


freckles: good morning guys!!

dAddy: ay felix

minnie: gm

babie: morning hyung!

freckles: did jisung ever get unstuck

minnie: honestly, im not even sure

freckles: YALL DIDNT EVEN CHECK ON HIM? I-

sunshine: good morning gays

sunshine: also yes, contrary to popular belief i did get unstuck

sunshine: if minho hyungie didnt come help me i probably wouldve still been stuck, thank u minhoooo <3

menthol: … yw sunshine :) ☀️

  
  


**10:34 AM** **| two bros chillin in a hot tub (2)**

sunshine: HALP FELX I-

freckles: hA gAy

sunshine: you’re literally pan?

sunshine: you’re not wrong though ;)

  
  


**10:33 AM | dad and son (2)**

menthol: i wanna tell him chan :( im so scared though i like him so much

dAddy: look, bub im sure he feels the same way about you. even if he doesn’t, he cares about you as a friend and that won’t change okay?

menthol: but what happens when he DOES like me? what happens when we start dating and then he eventually falls out of love with me? what then? i don't wanna lose him hyung

dAddy: lee minho

dAddy: jisung is NOt and will NEVER be your previous ex

dAddy: he cares about you

dAddy: okay?

dAddy: take your time, but please tell him. its unhealthy to coop up your feelings like this.

dAddy: i’m always here for you okay?

menthol: okay hyung thank you

dAddy: <3

  
  


**10:40 AM** **| sricha sauce (8)**

  
  


sunshine: i don't ever wanna get back in that chair again *shudders*

freckles: JKDJHJJS 

freckles: can i have the chair then

sunshine: ig lmao

menthol: NO DON'T GIVE IT AWAY JISUNG

menthol: that thing’s DANGerOUs

freckles: …

freckles: but i want it :((

cganhbin: no felix

freckles: but hyungggg

cganhbin: i said no

llamaprince: kinky ;)

cganhbin: i-

**[cganhbin has left the chat]**

llamaprince: haha noob

minnie: hyunjin, don’t be mean >:(

**[minnie added cganhbin to the chat]**

cganhbin: you guys are bullies

freckles: :0

cganhbin: *you guys minus felix

freckles: :D

cganhbin: ᶜᵘᵗᵉ

menthol: *gasps*

menthol: thats gayyyyyy 

cganhbin: shut

babie: do you guys wanna see the selfie i took earlier

minnie: no

babie: :’(

babie: w/e im sending it anyways

babie: 

dAddy: cutE

babie: hehe

**10:51 AM | dad and son (2)**

menthol: gaYYY

dAddy: don’t even talk mr. i love han jisung

menthol: rude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we got some oblivious minsung, confident gay changbin, and a bunch of more shenanigans. i hope you guys enjoyed! drop some comments and suggestions! i love you guys uwuwu


	5. anxiety sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! sorry it's been a few days, im on spring break rn (im homeschooled so my spring break is different) and i've been trying to relax and haven't updated. also ! my birthday was yesterday ! i turned 16, yay ! :D enjoy this chapter though, sorry its a little short.
> 
> for reference:
> 
> dAddy: chan  
> menthol: minho  
> minnie: seungmin  
> freckles: felix  
> sunshine: jisung  
> llamaprince: hyunjin  
> cganhbin: changbin  
> babie: jeongin

**8:57 AM | binnie and lixie uwu (2)**

freckles: hnyung 

freckles: are u busy

freckles: im kinda frekaing out

freckles: i cnat brethea

freckles: hlp

cganhbin: felix?? 

cganhbin: are you okay? i was in the shower 

cganhbin: love, where are you? im coming

cganhbin: are you having an attack??

cganhbin: felix pls answer me im worried

freckles: i went to the convenience store for some brekkie and took a wrong turn and now im lost pls help me binnie im scared

cganhbin: i’m on my way princess, don’t worry i’m coming

**10:54 AM** **| sricha sauce (8)**

dAddy: has anyone seen felix and changbin

minnie: i was wondering the same thing i haven’t seen them at all today

sunshine: felix said he was going to the convenience store a couple of hours ago, has he not come back?

babie: i haven’t seen them either

dAddy: wait guys i am actually rlly nervous where did they go

menthol: probably being gay or something

llamaprince: MINHO NOT NOW

menthol: sorry :(

dAddy: @cganhbin @freckles

cganhbin: sorry guys for worrying you, felix had an anxiety attack bc he got lost and i went to find him. he’s okay now, cuddling me and sleeping.

cganhbin: 

sunshine: aww lixie :((

minnie: poor felix

llamaprince: changbin you big softie

cganhbin: >:(

dAddy: i’m just glad he’s okay now, thank you changbin

cganhbin: of course, hyung. i care about him

**11:02 AM** **| the handsome one and the handsome one (2)**

llamaprince: you’re so whipped

cganhbin: AM NOT

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we got some changlix hurt/comfort angst. binnie is a sweetheart and so whipped lmao. i hope you enjoyed ! love yall <3


	6. in which hyunjin (almost) dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy uwu
> 
> for reference:
> 
> dAddy: chan  
> menthol/meanhoe: minho  
> minnie: seungmin  
> freckles: felix  
> sunshine: jisung  
> llamaprince: hyunjin  
> cganhbin: changbin  
> babie: jeongin

**11:29 PM** **| sricha sauce (8)**

freckles: hi guys…

cganhbin: hi lix :)

dAddy: felix! you’re okay, thank god i was worried

freckles: sorry :(

dAddy: don’t you dare apologize mister, you’re okay and that’s what matters

minnie: exactly

babie: we’re just glad you’re safe hyungie!

freckles: you guys are so sweet :(( i dunno what i’d do without you

sunshine: probably starve tbh lmao

menthol: aaaand the moment’s ruined

llamaprince: yall are weird

menthol: look who’s talking, mr hwang i love jinyoung sunbaenim hyunjin

llamaprince: we don't speak of that meanhoe >:(

menthol: EXCUSE ME?!!

freckles: rip hyunjin

menthol: hwang hyunjin, i know where you sleep

babie: hyung, you do realize we all live in the same house right? 

menthol: not now innie, im busy planning hyunjin’s death

menthol: i will not hesitate to fill your BED with SPIDERS that i catch with MY OWN HANDS

llamaprince: CHAN SEUNGMIN HELP MEEEEEE

dAddy: yall hear sum?

minnie: sorry babe you got yourself into that one

**[llamaprince changed menthol’s name to “meanhoe”]**

meanhoe: you’re dead

sunshine: RIP hwang hyunjin 2000-2020

freckles: he was a good friend, annoying, but good nonetheless

babie: a good hyung

minnie: a good boyfriend, may he rest in pieces from the spiders eating him

  
  


**11:46 PM** **| H &M™️ (2)**

llamaprince: hmmm maybe i’ll just have to tell a certain someone a certain something

meanhoe: YOU WOULDN’T

Llamaprince: don’t test me lee minho

**11:47 PM** **| sricha sauce (8)**

**[llamaprince changed meanhoe’s name to “menthol”]**

dAddy: ?

cganhbin: should we maybe make sure they aren’t killing each other?

minnie: nah they’ll work it out

**11:52 PM** **| H &M™️ (2)**

llamaprince: i apologize for calling you meanhoe, minhoe

menthol: still not my name, but i’ll take it

llamaprince: …

menthol: alright fine, it’s okay as long as you come give me cuddles, and PROMISE not to tell [redacted]

llamaprince: okay bet omw uwu

  
  


**12:43 AM** **| sricha sauce (8)**

dAddy: so i went to minho’s room to check to see if the idiots had made up

dAddy: they’re literally asleep and cuddling?

minnie: told you they’d work it out

freckles: UwU

**12:47 AM** **| two bros chillin in a hot tub (2)**

sunshine: …

sunshine: well now im upset >:(

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a mess lmao, i hope you enjoyed it though. minho is ruthless. jisung is jealous o.o itll all work out though dont worry friends


	7. drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for reference:
> 
> dAddy: chan  
> menthol: minho  
> minnie: seungmin  
> freckles: felix  
> sunshine: jisung  
> llamaprince: hyunjin  
> cganhbin: changbin  
> babie: jeongin
> 
> enjoy thotties :P

**2:04 AM** **| two bros chillin in a hot tub (2)**

freckles: sungie baby? you okay? i didn’t realize you had texted

sunshine: im fine i guess

freckles: no you’re not

freckles: i’m your best friend. i know better than that.

sunshine: it’s just that i’m a little upset about minho and hyunjin

sunshine: you know how much i like minho, lix

sunshine: and then of course i get jealous over nothing

sunshine: we’ve always been a super affectionate friend group

sunshine: it just… doesn’t change the fact that i’m jealous and everything. i wish i wasn’t

freckles: okay #1 hyunjin is dating seungmin, you don’t need to worry about him stealing minho

freckles: #2 you’re right. we ARE a super affectionate friend group. even if minho DID like hyunjin, i know that he wouldn’t pursue anything bc he loves seungmin A LOT

freckles: #3 you need to talk to minho

sunshine: I CANT DO THAT ILL PANIC

freckles: it’s gotta happen some time or another or none of these feelings are going to change sungie

**2:10 AM** **| aussie bois (2)**

freckles: hyung, are you awake

dAddy: do i ever go to sleep before 3 lix?

freckles: no haha

dAddy: anyways what’s up?

freckles: well…

freckles: jisung is umm having a problem

freckles: i need advice

dAddy: ?

dAddy: okay shoot

freckles: he doesn’t know i’m poly

freckles: and he is jealous of another member because he has a crush on someone

dAddy: im confused, why does that have to do with you being poly

freckles: chan

dAddy: felix

freckles: i like changbin, but i also think i like jisung…

freckles: and then he goes on about how HE'S jealous? imagine how i feel my best friend and crush coming to me about his crush. it sucks.

dAddy: oh worm?

freckles: judging by the way he was acting, he doesn’t seem to like the idea of polyamory

dAddy: ooooh that could be a problem

dAddy: well why not bring up the idea to him

freckles: THATS AWKWARD?!

dAddy: i mean, there’s a possibility that whoever he likes and whoever he’s jealous of, like each other, and are polyamorous?

freckles: it could be possible? but one of them is already in a relationship

dAddy: you not telling me names makes this 10x harder

freckles: im trying to not spread things that people don’t want me to

dAddy: felix, i already know half of this groups secrets. ever since woojin left, you guys ALWAYS come to me about stuff

freckles: …

freckles: okay but please don’t talk about this with any of them okay?

dAddy: of course bub

freckles: okay situation: i like changbin hyung and jisung, and well.. maybe a few others but they aren’t relevant right now

freckles: jisung likes minho (big surprise amirite?)

freckles: minho mAY like hyunjin but he is also just an affectionate person

freckles: jisung is jealous of hyunjin, while im jealous of.. a few different people

freckles: pretty sure minho is oblivious

dAddy: alright, well… this IS a mess

dAddy: #1 jisung needs to talk to minho

dAddy: #2 when you’re ready, you need to bring up polyamory to jisung along with your feelings to bOTH binnie and sung ( and whoever else…)

dAddy: i’ll talk to hyunjin about some stuff and report back to you

freckles: okay…

freckles: thank you channie hyung <3

dAddy: no problem lix, im always here if you need me :)

**2:43 AM | dad and son (2)**

dAddy: well fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a Mess™️. im so sorry for the drama omf im just a whore for it ig,. i hope yall enjoyed, stuff will hopefully start to be less dramatic soon, but maybe not. you'll just have to stay tuned ;) thanks for reading as always. kudos and comments are always appreciated uwu


	8. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so proud of this chapter omg i really hope you guys love it as much as i do. get ready, i was shook while writing this oml. enjoy!! 
> 
> for reference:
> 
> dAddy: chan  
> menthol: minho  
> minnie: seungmin  
> freckles: felix  
> sunshine: jisung  
> llamaprince: hyunjin  
> cganhbin: changbin  
> babie: jeongin

**8:31 AM | sricha sauce (8)**

  
  


sunshine: good morning girls and gays how are we this lovely morning

menthol: shut up its the ass crack of dawn

sunshine: :’(

freckles: MORNING BROOOO

sunshine: BROOO

freckles: BROOOOO

menthol: SHUT UP OR I WILL LITERALLY COME AND SHOVE MY COMPUTER MOUSE DOWN YOUR THROAT YOURE IN THE SAME ROOM QUIT TEXTING

dAddy: mingo don't you have a class in like 15 minutes?

sunshine: mingo

freckles: m i n g o

dAddy: be quiet children

sunshine: okay daddy

menthol: wAIT WHAT DAY IS IT TODAY

dAddy: thursday?

menthol: OMG I THOUGHT IT WAS FRIDAY IM GOING TO BE LATE >:(

menthol: WHY DIDNT YOU WAKE ME UP

dAddy: dude we literally just did

menthol: oh yeah you did, didn’t you

dAddy: *rolls eyes*

dAddy: get off your phone and hurry up

-

**8:40 AM** **| two bros chillin in a hot tub (2)**

sunshine: OMG lix he’s so cute he just rushed out the door with messy hair and a sleepy boi face and gave me the sWEETEST smile :(((

freckles: aww cute 

  
  


**8:43 AM** **| aussie bois (2)**

  
  


freckles: hyung he’s doing it again. talking about minho i mean

dAddy: you okay, bub?

freckles: yeah, i think i’m gonna tell him today though. maybe we can also hold a family meeting later tonight too? i think i’m ready to tell everyone

dAddy: are you sure lix? you don’t need to rush it, you should come out as poly when you’re 100%

freckles: i really am ready hyung. 

dAddy: alright. im here to support you bby. <3 and good luck with jisung.

freckles: thanks hyungie :)

Felix rolled over in bed to face his roommate and best friend after setting his phone aside, to see that he had in fact fallen asleep again. “Perfect” he thought to himself. He quietly threw on the first hoodie he saw, and walked into the kitchen, the only one awake being Chan. Everyone else was either asleep, or already at class.

“G’morning hyung” Felix said, smiling at Chan. 

“Morning bubba” he smiled back.

“What’s the plan then?” he continued.

Felix grinned wider, “Well I was thinking, maybe I would make Jisungie breakfast in bed, he just fell back asleep, and then I’ll tell him”. 

Chan nodded, “Good idea, you want some help?”

Felix shrugged, “Sure, why not?”

“Oh don’t even sir, we all know you’re terrible at cooking” the elder said, laughing. 

“Shut up” Felix said, pushing his hyung playfully. 

After some teasing, and making a mess with the ingredients, the two had successfully made pancake batter and were preparing to make the pancakes. 

“Hyung” Felix started.

“Hmm?” Chan said, focused on pouring the batter onto the pan perfectly.

“Do you like anyone else besides Jeongin?” Felix said, looking away a little. 

Chan sighed, “Yeah, I think I do” he said, poking at the now cooking pancake. 

“Is it okay if I ask who?” Felix inquired. 

Chan turned to look at the younger, sweet smile on his face. “You got a little something on your face, bubba” Chan said, wiping away a smear of batter from the youngers’ face. 

Brown eyes locked onto one another, Felix blushing, bedhead and freckles standing out, but he still looked gorgeous.

“Felix, c-can I kiss you?” Chan says, stumbling over his words.

The blonde nods his head slightly. The elder leans down, caressing Felix’s face in his hands and presses his lips against Felix’s gently. Felix sighs, and kisses back, arms wrapped around Chan’s neck as the kiss deepens, full of longing from waiting so long. It goes on for what feels like hours, but still seconds at the same time. When they finally break apart, they’re both giggling and blushing messes. 

“There’s your answer, bubba” Chan says smiling as he leans down to kiss Felix once more, breakfast currently forgotten.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.O DID YOU LIKE IT OMG? just lemme know how you feel about it in the comments ehehe. i rlly hoped you enjoyed it oof. plot is starting to build up. next chapter will probably be jisung and felix breakfast scene.
> 
> oh and in case you're interested, i was listening to sit down by nct 127, ice age by mcnd, new heroes by ten, and love talk by wayv while writing this :D here's the link to my spotify if you guys wanna see my playlists uwu
> 
> [my spotify!](https://open.spotify.com/user/4fkcol9dv3vh074tku2ipohai?si=8QcSDKq9Tm-ygxB-L9uqeg)


	9. breakfast time!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is mostly fully written out, so i hope you guys still enjoy! its too fluffy it hurtS. also haha i got grounded yesterday so we love that for me. anyways enough talking, enjoy the chapter!!

After making out with Chan for way too long, Felix reluctantly pulled away to go spend breakfast with Jisung. They’d have to discuss what their relationship is going to become later. Grabbing a tray, leftover birthday paper plates, burnt pancakes and juice, Felix arranges it all neatly on the tray and walks into Jisung and his shared bedroom. The elder is laying, sleeping, but only barely. Felix sets the tray at the end of the bed, and leans over to cuddle his best friend awake.

“Sungieeee” Felix sing-songs playfully, to the now awake blue haired boy.

“Pfbsjd” Jisung mumbles, rolling over, almost knocking the tray off the bed in the process. Felix jumps to save the falling tray, pushing Jisung in the process.

“Lixie I’m tireddd what do you want?” Jisung says whining, but more coherent now.

“I made us breakfast” Felix says, smiling brightly. Jisung sits up quickly, bedhead and all, finally noticing the tray at the foot of the bed.

“Did you poison it or something?” Jisung says, looking suspiciously at the younger.

Felix punches his arm, “No loser, I wanted to talk to you about something” he says, rubbing his arm sheepishly.

“Oh?” Jisung says, raising an eyebrow, “Did something happen?” he continues.

“No and yes?” Felix replies, “Get comfortable because this is a long story”.

Jisung sits, up rubbing his eyes, paying close attention to Felix. Felix smiled at his best friend, who looked like a sleepy kitten.

“Alright, so I know you’ve been having a lot of feelings for Minho hyung, and I just wanted to tell you that… I think I like you” Felix hides his face in his hands, while Jisung is too shocked to say anything.

“Before you say anything, let me finish” Felix continues, “I also like Changbin, and Chan, and Minho, and Jeongin, and Hyunjin, and Seungmin” Felix said, grimacing.

“Wait. Hold on.” Jisung said, taking a big breath. “YOu’RE teLLING mE tHAT YOU’RE POLY AND I HAVEN’T KNOWN THIS” Jisung said, way too loudly.

“shUT UP” Felix said, slapping his hand over Jisung’s loudmouth.

Jisung frowned, and whispered “You should’ve told me that a long time ago”.

“I didn’t even think you knew what that was, honestly” Felix replied.

“I’m not that uneducated, Lix” the latter said with a pout. “But wait, you like me?” he questions.

“Yeah, I think I have for awhile Sungie” the blonde boy says, bright red blush forming on his face. “Huh.” Jisung says, nodding his head.

“That’s good considering I’ve liked you since the day I laid eyes on you”.

“YOU WHAT?” Felix hollers. This time, it’s Felix that’s being too loud.

Jisung nibbles on a pancake, “These are burnt Lixie”.

“Yeah, I might have gotten a little distracted while making them” Felix giggles, as Jisung looks at him, confused, but chooses to ignore it.

“I’ve liked you for so long, Sung” Felix continues, “I guess we’re just really bad at communication, huh?”

“Guess so” Jisung says, setting aside the breakfast that isn’t all that good (it’s the thought that counts), and wrapping his arms around Felix’s middle, cuddling him close.

“You’re really special to me Felix, thank you for telling me” the blue haired elder smiles at Felix.

“You need to tell everyone else though, oh my god” Jisung continues.

“I’m working on it” Felix says running his fingers through Jisung’s hair.

“What does this make us then?” Jisung questions.

“I don’t know yet, give me some time, okay love?” Felix responds.

“As much as you need,” Jisung says, cupping Felix’s face in his hands looking for approval.

Once he can tell that it’s okay, he leans in and presses his lips ever so gently against Felix’s, savoring their first kiss. This kiss is different than Chan’s. It’s full of long time friendship, full of soft touches and gentle caresses. It’s innocent and sweet. A kiss shared between the best of friends, ones that know each other inside out. Jisung finally pulls away, out of breath and peppers kisses all over Felix’s face, “I love you Felix”. “Love you too Sungie” Felix responds. Right at that moment, both of their phones buzz. 

**10:48 AM | sricha sauce (8)**

  
  


minnie: why is there a giant mess in the kitchen

dAddy: *shrugs*

freckles: *shrugs*

sunshine: *shrugs*

  
  


Both Felix and Jisung burst out laughing, love and happiness lingering in the air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJSKSJKA i hope you enjoyed this fluffy mess! they're TOO CutE. i contemplated making this angsty, but i flipped a coin and we got the light hearted version instead. anyways! i love you guys thank u for reading as always!!


	10. announcements, photoshoots, and cheek kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im not in the best place rn mentally and i kinda hate myself but that's okay (whats new tbh). this fic does bring me joy to write though, so i did decide to update. i hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> for reference: 
> 
> dAddy: chan  
> menthol: minho  
> minnie: seungmin  
> freckles: felix  
> sunshine/sungshine: jisung  
> llamaprince: hyunjin  
> cganhbin: changbin  
> babie: jeongin

**3:57 PM | sricha sauce (8)**

freckles: is everyone home yet?

dAddy: seungmin is still in class, minho has most of his classes today so he’s gone but everyone else is home and they should both be done soon

minnie: im on my way home

menthol: i’ve got about 20 minutes left in this lecture and then i’ll be back

dAddy: PAY ATTENTION MINHO

menthol: okay daddy ;)

freckles: …

babie: what the hell did i just walk into

llamaprince: oh come on innie we all know what you’ve called chan before 

dAddy: huh?!

babie: oh would you look at the time! i gotta go feed my fish sorry byE!

menthol: you don’t even have a fish jeongin

dAddy: MINHO

menthol: OKAY OKAY IM GOING

freckles: chan’s dom side jumped out

cganhbin: why does every conversation with us turn sexual

freckles: ANYWAYS

freckles: i have an important announcement to make tonight over dinner so nobody make any plans or anything okay?

freckles: this is rlly important to me and i need everyone here to hear it

babie: okay hyungie!

minnie: alright lixie (im walking up the driveway btw)

llamaprince: we’ll be here felix!

freckles: thanks guys :)

babie: btw, has anyone seen jisung hyung?

freckles: oh he’s here w me. he’s just too lazy to answer in the gc

sunshine: AM NOT

menthol: and our one and only sunGshine has arrived

sunshine: OMG wait that’s cute

**[sunshine has changed their name to “sungshine”]**

**-**

**4:11 PM | dad and son (2)**

menthol: he’s so cute help

dAddy: are you not paying attention in class AGAIN?

menthol: im done you dingus  
  


menthol: but HHHHHHH he’s so cute :((

dAddy: well quit being a pussy bitch and tell him already

menthol: rude >:(

menthol: i wanna tell him but skdkjsa my anxiety and also i like hyunjin and other people im just grrrr

dAddy: you’d be surprised if you knew everything

menthol: ?

menthol: chan?

menthol: WDYM BY KNEW EVERYTHING

dAddy: tsk tsk son you will find out soon enough

-

**4:25 PM | sricha sauce (8)**

  
  


menthol: im home losers

minnie: good for you

menthol: the disrespect in this household

sungshine: HAHA HYUNG

menthol: hm?

sungshine: you have a leaf in your hair lmaoooo

menthol: wait why is that so funny?

sungshine: idk it just looks silly

-

“Hi Jisung” Minho said, setting his stuff down and slipping his shoes off. He gave the younger a smile and walked over to where Jisung was sitting at the table and hugged him around his waist.

“Hi hyung” Jisung replied, looking up from his phone and plucking the leaf out of Minho’s hair and planting an obnoxious kiss on the elder’s cheek. His cheeks immediately began turning a fiery shade of red, “What was that for?” Minho whined.

“I dunno, just felt like it” Jisung replied, standing up and walking away, leaving Minho a blushing mess in the kitchen.

-

  
  


**4:34 PM | sricha sauce (8)**

  
  


menthol: good night i am Deceased™️

freckles: rip lee mingo 

sungshine: hehe little embarrassed, are we hyung?~

dAddy: what just happened

sungshine: that’s a secret i’ll never tell ;)

minnie: ooookay

minnie: anyways!

minnie: i have a project where i have to do a photoshoot, anyone wanna be my model

babie: oOO CAN I HYUNG?

llamaprince: i don't think ive seen innie get that excited over something in a long time

babie: shut up i just got some new clothes that i wanna show off :<

minnie: cute

minnie: sure innie, i’d love to have you as my model :)

babie: thank u hyung~~

**4:41 PM | soft boi and e boy (2)**

minnie: oh he’s cute

llamaprince: he’s cute

minnie: …

minnie: glad we both agree, baby

llamaprince: ;)

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed uwu. hopefully im feeling like i dont hate myself as much the next time i update oop. anyways, felix's announcement will probably be the next chapter, followed by seungmin and jeongin photoshoot. stay tuned, and as always thanks for reading, it means a lot to me.


	11. confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! my week has been extremely crazy, and ive been pretty anxious but im doing a lot better now! i hope you guys are doing okay, im also rlly sorry if this chapter sucks, my brain is not Computing™️ today for some reason. i hope you enjoy nonetheless! ily all <3
> 
> for reference:
> 
> dAddy: chan  
> menthol: minho  
> minnie: seungmin  
> freckles: felix  
> sungshine: jisung  
> llamaprince: hyunjin  
> cganhbin: changbin  
> babie: jeongin

**8:59 PM | sricha sauce (8)**

dAddy: okay now that all of the CHILDREN are home, EVERYONE IN THE LIVING ROOM IN 5 MINUTES

freckles: hyung, its okay i really could’ve done it

dAddy: we all know they’ll never listen to you felix

freckles: …

freckles: alright you got me there

sungshine: hyungggg we’re in the middle of a mariokart grand prix and IM GONNA WIN i already know the news so i can stay?

dAddy: no! you’re a part of this family, you WILL BE A PART OF THIS >:(

menthol: wow chan hyung is serious

menthol: kinda hot ngl ;)

minnie: what did i just witness

dAddy: 0.0 ENOUGH OF THAT, LIVING ROOM. NOW.

cganhbin: smh

cganhbin: what is this even ab?

dAddy: felix

cganhbin: BET OMW

babie: whipt

-

After what felt like herding cats, the eight boys were finally rallied into their living room. Piled all around on the couch, chairs and floors, some cuddled with one another, payed attention as Felix cleared his throat.

“Um hey guys” he said fiddling with his fingers nervously. The others- minus Chan and Jisung- looked confused. Chan rubbed Felix’s lower back reassuringly, as the younger took a deep breath. 

Felix continued, “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you for awhile now, but I feel like now it’s even more important due to recent events.”

Jisung, who was cuddled up against Minho, inquired “JUST SPIT IT OUT LIX” and then Minho hit his arm. 

“Be quiet, loser, some of us are actually interested in what Lix has to say”.

Quiet chuckles filled the room, “Anyways” Felix continued, “I’m poly” the room was so quiet they could hear a pin drop.

Chan kissed Felix’s ear and whispered, “Good job bubba”. 

“Wait so, that’s all?” Seungmin said, breathing with relief. In fact, everyone looked relieved.

“I thought this was something life threatening, you scared me,” Hyunjin added.

“Wait, so you guys are okay with this?” Felix said, confused. 

“I mean, considering Hyunjin and I are poly too, I’d hope we were okay with it?” Seungmin said, leaning onto Hyunjin, almost making them both fall off the couch in the process. “Sometimes I forget that not everyone’s poly, but yeah same here, I’m poly too” Minho said shrugging. 

Jisung wriggled from Minho’s cuddles. 

“YOU ARE?!” Jisung said excitedly. “Yeah? I thought you knew-” Minho was cut off by Jisung shrieking and grabbing the elder’s face and pressing a big kiss to his lips. Cat calls, hollers, and whistles filled the room as Minho leaned into the kiss. After the pair had finally pulled apart, and the room had calmed down, Chan asked “Wait, so raise your hand, if you’re NOT poly”. 

The room remained quiet, hands lowered. Everyone started yelling again, laughing obnoxiously.

“WE’RE REALLY OUT HERE BEING THE GAYEST FRIEND GROUP EVER HAHAHA” Changbin screamed, tackling the first person nearest to him, who happened to be Jeongin.

After laughing til their stomachs hurt, Jisung finally piped up “So who wants to get their asses beat in Mario-Kart?”

Felix laughed, “Count me in, but if you beat me…” he went over to Jisung’s ear and whispered “I get some kisses.” Jisung smirked, “Deal”. As the friend group talked among one another, Felix felt happy and relieved. And overall, he felt so, so loved. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouch i hope you enjoyed! comments and kudos are very much appreciated! thank you for reading this mess (30 PAGES ON MY GOOGLE DOC NOW LMAO), and for almost 2000 hits wow im so happy eeee <3333


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JESUS CHRIST THIS IS A WILD ONE YALL PREPARE YOURSELF. also, this whole fic is dedicated to my baby, @seungminis but this chapter is esp important and between our biases, so i hope you enjoy this pri, ily <3 ENJOY MY LOVELY READERS!!

**2:48 AM | sricha sauce (8)**

  
  


minnie: im bored who wants to help me dye my hair

dAddy: child, its 3 am, go to sleep

minnie: you’re not my dAD!

babie: he kinda is but okay

menthol: min, i just bought hair dye too. omg our minds.

minnie: hyung, get your ass over to my room rn we’re gonna dye our hair and blast day6’s new album

llamaprince: I WANNA TOO GIMME A FEW MINUTES I GOTTA RUN TO WALGREENS AND GET THE HAIR DYE

menthol: okay betttt

dAddy: if yall are too loud i swear i will eat your kneecaps, jisung is ACTUALLY asleep and if you wake him up ISTFG

minnie: wow im so scared

menthol: now THAT’S kinky

dAddy: literally stfu and go dye your hair loser

menthol: you love me and you know it

dAddy: :< sadly, you’re right

cganhbin: can yall shut tf up im trying to sleep

minnie: and thats our cue to leave!

-

Seungmin stood up from his bed where he was laying to gather the hair supplies he had bought a couple of weeks ago, and headed into the bathroom. He opened his phone to Spotify, and turned his Day6 playlist on shuffle. A few minutes later, he heard a quiet knock on the bathroom door.

“Come in” he said, arranging the supplies on the counter of the sink. Minho walked in, arms full of bleach, applicators, and other supplies. “I wasn’t sure how much stuff you already had so I brought some extra stuff for you and Jinnie just in case”, the elder grinned. “Thanks hyung” Seungmin said, smiling back at Minho. A few minutes passed and Seungmin was intently focused on mixing the hair dye in the bowl as Sweet Chaos played in the background, and Minho couldn’t take his eyes off the younger. Fluffy messy brown hair covering his eyes slightly, not bothered to be styled, soft lips in a pout from focusing, sparkle in his eyes from excitement about dyeing his hair, he looked so cute. When Seungmin finally realized he was being stared at, he looked up, embarrassed. “Hyuuuung, why’re you staring at me?” he whined.

Minho laughed, “Sorry Minnie, you’re just too cute,” the elder laughed, ruffling Seungmin’s hair and pressing a quick kiss on his cheek. The younger’s cheeks immediately began turning a furious shade of red, and he looked down sheepishly, “Shut up hyung”. 

It was then that Hyunjin burst into the bathroom, Walgreens bags full of his hair dye, and snacks. “Hello gays, I have arrived!” he says excitedly, noticing Seungmin’s flushed face. 

“Minnie you’re such a pretty shade of pink, baby” Hyunjin said, turning to Minho “What’d you do to get him so panicked, hyung?” he continued with a smirk. 

“That’s a secret I’ll never tell” Minho said, with a wink as he put gloves on.   
“Did you seriously just quote Gossip Girl?” Seungmin asked, laughing.

“You bet I did” Minho answered, grinning.

The trio shuffled around the bathroom eating and goofing around before actually starting to dye their hair.

_ Ping!  _ Three different notification sounds went off from their phones. “It’s probably Chan telling us to quiet down” Hyunjin said, giggling. He opened his phone as Seungmin and Minho sat munching on hot cheetos. 

-

**3:42 AM | sricha sauce (8)**

  
  


dAddy: @menthol @minnie @llamaprince IF YOU DON'T QUIET DOWN ILL COME OVER THERE AND BEAT YOU MYSELF

llamaprince: whatever you say sir ;)

dAddy: sighs

-

Hyunjin closed the messages app, turning his phone off. “Yeah, just as I thought” he said, shaking his head. The other two laughed, Seungmin’s head cuddled on Minho’s shoulder as they continued talking and joking with one another. “We should probably actually start dyeing our hair now” Minho said, realizing it was almost 4 AM. 

“Good idea hyung” Seungmin said, standing up from the bathroom floor and stretching his arms over his head, tummy peeking from his cropped shirt.

Minho poked the younger’s stomach, “Cute” he said giggling.

“Okay yall gay we get it” Hyunjin said rolling his eyes. They all laughed, both Minho and Seungmin blushing this time.

After getting distracted a few more times, the hair dye had finally managed to get mixed, gloves were on and they were ready to dye their hair. The three were squeezed together at the one sink, helping each other when needed. 

“Seungmin-ah this color is going to look so cute on you” Minho said, as they waited for their bleach to set in. “

You think so?” Seungmin replied, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“Yeah! I think it’ll look super good” Minho said, nodding dramatically. 

“I agree,” Hyunjin said, moving the foil to see if his bleach was setting properly.

Seungmin giggled, shy from the compliments. “Thanks, hyungs” he said quietly.

“Aish you cute little shit” Minho said, shaking his head. He slipped his gloves off, cupped the youngers’ face in his hands, and his kiss nose. 

Seungmin scrunched his nose cutely, as their timer went off to rinse the bleach out.

“I wanna go first!” Hyunjin said, setting his phone down after turning the timer off. He took the foil off his hair, which was now bright blonde. 

“We’ll help rinse you” Minho said, standing up, Seungmin not far behind.

“Okay!” Hyunjin said, jumping around excitedly. 

After they all had rinsed their hair out, they looked in the mirror, all with blonde hair. 

“We looks good not gonna lie” Minho said turning to Hyunjin and obnoxiously kissing his cheek, and then Seungmin’s.

“Let’s take a selfie before we dye it the rest of the way” Seungmin suggested. After taking a picture, messing around some more, eating some more snacks and just overall being goofballs, they had managed to get the color in their hair, while Minho blow dried his, since he was staying blonde. Hyunjin showered, and blow dried his hair, freshly died silverish gray. 

“You look like an old man,” Minho said, jokingly. Hyunjin gasped dramatically, playing along. Minho continued, “A hot old man” he said with a wink. 

Seungmin, who was showering, turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped around his hips. 

The elder two froze, struck by his beauty. “I was right, it looks REALLY good” Minho said, wide eyed. “It’s not even dry” Seungmin cut in sassily while blushing. Minho had tried to control himself, he really did, but the sass was too much. He pushed the younger against the tile wall, Hyunjin’s mouth wide open, clearly enjoying this. 

“Don’t talk to me that way mister” Minho said sternly, stroking Seungmin’s damp face.

“Y-yes sir” Seungmin said, cheeks fiery red, shrinking against Minho’s touch.

“Hyunjin?” Minho asked, “Yes hyung?” Hyunjin said from where he was watching. 

“I’m going to kiss your boyfriend now, if that’s okay” Minho continued, arms still against the wall, blocking Seungmin from moving. 

“Be my guest” Hyunjin said, with a sly smirk.

Before Hyunjin had even finished, Minho pressed his lips against the youngers’ roughly. Seungmin gasped, letting out a whine. They melted into the kiss, Seungmin wrapping his arms around Minho’s neck, while Minho’s fingers danced all over the younger one’s body taking every part of him in. Seungmin’s soft lips against Minho’s slightly chapped ones, molded together perfectly. 

Seungmin flipped Minho over against the wall, “Now who’s the big guy” he said pulling apart for a second. He continued kissing Minho, who was like putty within his hands. Minho whined and Seungmin bit his lower lip, tongue pushing against the elders’ teeth asking for entrance. Minho parted his lips, giving the now lavender haired boy permission. They were on a new high, a new experience they both were thoroughly enjoying. Hands explored each other’s every flaw and beauty as they learned about one another through touch. Hyunjin moaned from his spot on the floor quietly, which made the pair laugh through the kiss. They continued kissing for awhile, and it made one thing clear. They were so, so in love with each other. It wasn’t until they heard their phones buzz again that they finally pulled apart, panting, love bites now scattered along Seungmin’s chest, neck and collarbone. They were quiet as they caught their breath, Minho resting his forehead against Seungmin’s and pecking his lips every so often.

Hyunjin piped up from the floor, “It was Chan, apparently he can hear us through the walls”

-

**5:01 AM | sricha sauce (8)**

  
  


dAddy: I CAN HEAR YALL AND YOU WOKE JISUNG UP ARE YALL HAVING SEX OR SOMETHING

llamaprince: not exactly

dAddy: WELL SHUT UP

-

The trio burst out laughing. “Well that was fun” Minho said, snaking his arms around Seungmin’s waist. 

“Yeah it was” Seungmin replied. 

“It was hot as hell too” Hyunjin said, smirking. 

“Well I should probably say this, but I like you both a lot” Minho said, shy once again, “I was wondering if maybe you wanted to be boyfriends” Minho said, head buried in Seungmin’s shoulder. 

“After that do you even need to ask?” Seungmin said, sarcastically. “Rude” Minho said, prying away from Seungmin. 

“Nooooo come back!” Seungmin whined, “I was kidding baby” 

“Of course we want to be your boyfriends, hyung” Hyunjin said, joining the cuddles.

“You do?! Really?” Minho said with a big smile.

“Really, really” Seungmin said, intertwining his fingers with Minho’s.

They stayed like that for awhile, just the three of them, engrossed in each other’s presence, full of love. 

_ “What a great way to spend your night”  _ Minho thought to himself, cuddling closer to the boys that were now his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowwoowowow SEUNGJINHO IS SO CUTE I LOVE. i hope you guys enjoyed this!! also, i have a note for pri, so yall dont gotta stick around for that (unless you want to i guess?) but anywho!
> 
> pri, the loml, my best friendo, my baby, the literal cutest angel ever,  
> as you know, this one goes out to you, so i hope you enjoyed this. i just want you to knwo how special you are to me. in this past month or so that we've been friends, you've brought so much joy and happiness to my life. im so glad that i met you because i dont know what id do without you. you're so sweet, so amazing, and so gorgeous. you make me laugh, and smile. everytime i talk to you my heart goes boom boom. you've made me a better person. whether its screaming about skz and day6, taking buzzfeed quizzes together or just talking about nonsense, every moment i spend with you is precious and treasured. i'm glad i made you panic earlier too ;) that was cute asf. jar hae loves u as much as i do too. you're like the seungmin to my minho, and i love you so much. i hope we stay friends for a LONG time because you're so important to me. thank you for being you, i love you to the stars bb.  
> -miles <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi lovelies! enjoy this chapter, idk what to put here my brain is dead lmao. anyways thanks for reading haha!

**12:57 PM | sricha sauce (8)**

  
  


menthol: good morning hoes i have 2 boyfriends

freckles: you what mate?

llamaprince: HYUNG I WAS GONNA SAY IT

freckles: YOU WHAT MATE?!

dAddy: you guys left HAIR DYE IN MY SINK

minnie: oops

dAddy: OOPS MY aSS YALL BETTER CLEAN THAT SHIT UP

minnie: okay dad *rolls eyes* anyways, everyone wake up, hyunjin, minho and i have an announcement

babie: im awake, what's the tea?

sungshine: CHAN HYUNG YOU POISONED HIS BRAIN WITH THE TWITTER SLANG

babie: you’re doing great sweetie!

sungshine: *facepalms*

minnie: is everyone awake?

cganhbin: im not awake 

freckles: HYUNG? YOU’RE TEXTING IN YOUR SLEEP?!

dAddy: *facepalms*

dAddy: felix, sweetie, its called sarcasm

freckles: oooohhh, thanks hyung hehe

dAddy: …

dAddy: you’re welcome bub

minnie: alright, now that everyone is awake, and that yall have managed to be gay as hell at ass o clock in the morning, lets get on with the news

llamaprince: we’re dating

menthol: HYUNJIN

minnie: HYUNJIN

minnie: THAT WAS NOT PART OF THE PLAN 

llamaprince: lmao

babie: wow! congrats hyungs!

minnie: CoNGrAtULaTionS

llamaprince: GlAD YoU’RE DOinG GreaT, WOaHAH

freckles: ConGrAtULatIOnS, HoW ArE YoU OkAY, WoAHaH

dAddy: we all share the same braincell im-

dAddy: anyways! congrats guys! you managed to get your shit together before me :/

sungshine: i-

-

**1:17 PM | seungjinho’s world (3)**

menthol: hello boyfriends

minnie: hello boyfriend #1

llamaprince: hewwo boyfwends uwu

minnie: ew

minnie: minho is now the superior boyfriend

llamaprince: >:(

menthol: haha loser

minnie: lmao what are we even doing

-

**1:28 PM | sricha sauce (8)**

  
  


cganhbin: who even came up with the chat name

sungshine: me!

freckles: actually it was both me and sung

freckles: we had an argument on how to correctly spell sriracha, and then jisung was so convinced he was right that he named the chat his way, and then it just stuck i guess lmao

cganhbin: OH YEAH I REMEMBER THAT NOW LMAO

sungshine: i figured out shortly after that, felix was right :/

freckles: haha loser  
  


sungshine: shut >:(

-

**1:39 PM | dad and son (2)**

dAddy: hey minho, are you busy?

menthol: nah, just hanging with the boyfies. whats up?

dAddy: i need advice

menthol: you? need MY advice?

dAddy: yes stupid, don't let it get to your head

menthol: haha whatever you say ;) anyways what do you need?

dAddy: well you know felix and jisung pretty well right?

menthol: i’d say so, yeah

menthol: OH MY GOD CHAN HYUNG ARE YOU FINALLY GOING TO DO IT?

dAddy: yeah

dAddy: how did you, seungmin and hyunjin do it?

menthol: i mean, the three of us are all pretty straight forward, so it was easy

menthol: with felix and jisung though, i’d say its a different story

menthol: they’re both pretty oblivious, and so sappy so make it romantic AND obvious

dAddy: okay..

menthol: don't worry chan, ive heard how they talk about you and how they look at you, they like you a lot

dAddy: i know, hhhh that’s what im worried about

dAddy: what if i’m not good enough for them? what if i just disappoint them?

menthol: chan, you’re amazing. don’t doubt yourself, love.

dAddy: thanks minho. ily <3

menthol: ilyt hyung~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seungjinho. thats all i have to say.


	14. target is for the gays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALLO THIS CHAPTER IS FOR ALL MY GC BABES ILY GUYS THANKS FOR BEING SO AMAZING AND FUNNY.   
> @seungminis @a_world_full_of_wisdom @Golden_Wings1975 @amylilac @squishymochisoo
> 
> ENJOY GUYS

**10:38 AM | dad and son (2)**

dAddy: i need ur help

menthol: bruh the things i do in this damn house

dAddy: its important stfu

dAddy: can you help me shop for uhh felix and jisung’s date?

menthol: oh

menthol: of course hyungie <3

dAddy: THANK YOU YOU’RE A LIFESAVER

menthol: i know i am *flips hair*

dAddy: okay don't let it go to your head too much brat

menthol: okay well im at work rn, did you just wanna come here to do the shopping? i get off at 11

dAddy: oh is that why you left so early?

menthol: WHY WERE YOU AWAKE????

dAddy: lmao idk what sleep is apparently

menthol: but yeah thats why i was up

dAddy: yeah i assumed so, and sure ill be there at like 11:15 

menthol: okay bet

menthol: go get ready loser

dAddy: bold of you to assume im not ready

menthol: whTAEVER

menthol: aight i gotta go, my boss is gonna yell at me lmao

dAddy: okay, ily. see u in a bit

menthol: lyt

-

Chan exited the messages app, standing up still in his pajamas, despite the comment he made to Minho about being ready. He definitely wasn’t. After lazily stretching and walking into the living room, he saw Changbin and Felix cuddled up on the couch, asleep. He smiled to himself; “Cuties” he thought. He waddled into the kitchen, to make himself some coffee. After drinking his coffee, he headed back to his room to get ready. 

Changbin and Felix were waking up; so the elder quietly said “I’m going to meet up with Minho at Target and we’re going shopping”. 

“Okay,” Felix said, stretching his arms, “Have fun hyungie” he gave a sleepy smile. 

Chan’s heart melted, “You too bub, both of you stay out of trouble” he said ruffling Felix’s hair, and kissing the top of Changbin’s head who was still mostly asleep in Felix’s lap.

He walked into his bedroom, pulling out an outfit of a white long sleeve button up and some black ripped jeans, along with some earrings. The blonde checked his phone to see the time after getting dressed; 11:01 am. “Just on time” he said to himself, giggling. He walked into the kitchen to grab his keys, Seungmin and Jeongin now awake. 

“I’m leaving guys,” he said, blowing a kiss to all the boys and waving. 

“Bye hyungie” the four who were awake yelled. Chan smiled as he walked out the door into the driveway of their two story frat house. He got in the car, texting Minho that he was on his way, and turning on some music.

-

**11:10 AM | dad and son (2)**

dAddy: im omw~~

menthol: okay, im in my car, usual spot, just park near me 

dAddy: okie! see u in a few

menthol: DON'T TEXT AND DRIVE STUPID

dAddy: IM NOT IM AT A LIGHT

menthol: smh

-

The Target where Minho worked wasn’t far from their house, and many college students often shopped there, as it was on the campus of their university. The mall where Minho worked was also where Chan worked, so he was very familiar with the route, except that Chan worked at Ross. He pulled into the parking lot, in the spot right next Minho’s blue Toyota. Minho smiled when he noticed Chan was there, winking at him from the driver’s seat. Chan shook his head as he turned off the car. He walked out, as Minho turned his car off, still in his red Target polo, name tag with a rainbow sticker on it, and ugly khakis. 

“Hi hyung” Minho said, stuffing his keys in his pocket and kissing Chan on the cheek. 

Chan blushed, “How was work?” he asked.

“Really good!” Minho said, grabbing Chan’s hand as they walked into the store, “You look really nice today, hyung~” Minho said, flirting.

Chan pushed him playfully, “Thanks brat”.

As they walked into the store, Minho asked, “So what’s the plan?”

“Um I don’t know, I want it to be super romantic and mushy because you said they like that kind of stuff” Chan said, rubbing his neck.

“They do! Here come this way hyung!” Minho said, dragging Chan behind him. They shopped around retrieving things such as chocolate, a picnic blanket, Felix and Jisung’s fav foods, and different little things that the sunshine twins enjoyed. As they were doing so, they talked, just taking the chance to catch up with each other and enjoy each other’s presence. 

“Oh I know what we forgot!” Minho said excitedly, leading Chan over to the flowers. Chan smiled as Minho picked through the flowers, finding the perfect ones. Minho eyes sparkled, chocolate eyes twinkling, and he was so beautiful. So, when Minho held up two different bouquets asking what Chan thought, instead the elder cupped Minho’s face and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips; right there in the floral section of their local Target. The dancer was surprised, but soon leaned into the kiss, attempting to keep the flowers from falling out of his hands. Without breaking the kiss, Chan grabbed the flowers from Minho, dropping them into the basket. 

When they finally broke apart, afraid of being accused of public indecency and after receiving multiple stares, the pair both broke out into giggles. “Those ones look great baby” Chan said, pecking Minho’s lips once more.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> target is for the gays. periodt. anyways this week has been insane and crazy but im doing better today! thanks for always reading and loving my story! it means a lot <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a filler, ive been getting ready to go on a trip and havent had the time to write, so im putting this on hold until further notice (i promise, im not abandoning yall! i love this fic too much) im just way too busy rn! anyways enjoy this chapter, ily all!!!

After finally managing to check out and make their way out of the almost empty Target, the pair walked to their cars. Hands intertwined, grocery bags swinging as Minho skipped along happily. Chan smiled, thrilled that Minho was so happy. 

“Hyung?” Minho said, as they reached the familiar blue toyota, and Chan’s white jeep.

“Hmmm?” Chan replied, facing Minho and holding his other hand. 

“What does this make us?” Minho asked, he continued; “I want to be your boyfriend but I want to know how you feel about it and I know you like other people so I don’t want to rush this or anything-”

Chan cut the younger off, “I like you a lot Minho, but this is all happening so fast, and I want to be able to ask you out properly in the right time, okay?” 

“Okay hyung” the blonde smiled happily, "I'll be ready whenever you are". Chan looked at him lovingly before kissing his forehead and turning to get into his car.

“I’ll see you at home, okay love?” Chan asked. Minho replied as he unlocked the door to his own car, “Okay, love you” he smiled.

“Love you more” Chan replied, before shutting the door and pulling out to go home.

-

  
  


**1:34 PM | sricha sauce (8)**

  
  


freckles: road work ahead??   
  


sungshine: uH yeah! i sure HOPE it does!

freckles: hurricane kAtrinA?

sungshine: more like hurricane tOrtIlla!

freckles: bro

sungshine: bro

menthol: just get married already smh

-

**(dAddy created a chat!)**

**(dAddy added menthol, minnie, cganhbin, llamaprince, and babie!)**

**1:42 PM | New Chat (6)**

cganhbin: what is this and why am i here

babie: why aren’t jisung and felix hyung here either?

**(dAddy renamed the chat “operation chan ask felix and jisung out”)**

minnie: oh worm

babie: yay! they’ll be so happy!!

dAddy: okay so im planning on asking them tomorrow, but i need you guys out of the house okay?

menthol: im on it

menthol: CHILDREN DINNER IS ON ME TOMORROW

llamaprince: OMG CAN WE GO TO MCDONALDS??!

minnie: hyunjin no

menthol: sorry babe, no

llamaprince: :((

dAddy: ANYWAYS DON'T BE HOME WHEN THEY GET HOME FROM CLASS OKAY??

dAddy: and if any of you open your mouth about it to them, you’re dead

minnie: yikes

cganhbin: someone’s serious

dAddy: -_-

menthol: OKAY MEETING ADJOURNED

-

**1:56 PM | sricha sauce (8)**

freckles: why is this so quiet all the sudden

sungshine: bro idk

freckles: what if they’re conspiring against us in a separate chat

sungshine: GASP

sungshine: they’re working for the fbi

freckles: they’re working for the fbi

sungshine: OMG SOULMATES HAHAH

minnie: are you stupid, THIS IS KOREA. WE DON'T HAVE AN FBI

freckles: shhhh you trader

minnie: *sigh*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated! thanks for reading as always. we'll be getting chanlixsung soon, dw guys!! <3


	16. hyunjin get off the swingset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS IM SORRY IVE BEEN GONE SO LONG IM LAZY AND I HAVENT HAD THE CHANCE TO WRITE I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS MWAH ILY

Chan paced around the house, living room decorated and kitchen set up with food and drinks. He checked the time, 5:20 pm. The sunshine twins should be home any minute. He pulled his messages up after the ping of a notification popped up on his phone.

-

**4:22 PM | aussie bois (2)**

freckles: hey hyung! jisung and i are almost home. ready for dinner lol we’ll be there in a couple of minutes :)

dAddy: okay! see you in a few minutes bubs <3

-

He switched his phone off, walking outside to the front porch, holding two blindfolds to surprise the youngsters. After a few minutes, Felix and Jisung pulled into the driveway, looking confused but joking nonetheless. Chan walked over to the car with a smile as the pair stepped out, laughing at something they were talking about. 

Jisung walked over and wrapped his arms around Chan in a hug, “Hey hyung, what’s happening?” he asked, nuzzling his face into the elders shoulder. 

Felix, who was grabbing their bags from the backseat walked over and kissed Chan on the cheek. “Yeah, hyung, where’s everyone? The cars are gone” Felix questioned.

Chan stroked Jisung’s hair and replied, “I have a surprise for you two, the others left” he grinned. The elder grabbed the blindfolds from his pockets, “You have to wear these, okay?” 

Jisung and Felix both nodded, and Jisung made a comment, “Sounds kinky, eh Felix?” he asked, stifling a laugh. Felix waggled his eyebrows suggestively in response. Chan rolled his eyes as the youngsters turned and he tied the blindfolds around their eyes. The blonde led the pair to the house, careful not to let them fall on the stairs up to the house. He opened the door and stopped them, “Okay guys, this is for you” he pulled out the paper he prepared for them and helped them untie their blindfolds. Jisung and Felix both looked at each other and then at the beautiful decorations surrounding the living room and kitchen. Various colors of rose petals were scattered everywhere, red balloons and heart shaped ones were placed carelessly around the house, areas were accented with gold ribbons and streamers. Sure, it may have been the decorating of a bunch of college boys, but Jisung and Felix were mesmerized.

“Hyung this is beautiful!” Felix said, hands covering his mouth with surprise. 

“It is!” Jisung added, hugging Chan once more.   
“You did this for us?” Felix asked. The elder nodded. He led the two over to their couch and had them sit down. 

“Ooh more surprises” Felix said happily.

Yes, this would be a huge surprise. Chan took a deep breath to calm his nerves. “I have something that I want to ask both of you,” he said.

“Of course! Anything hyung!” Jisung said, bouncing his legs excitedly.

One more deep breath. Chan began, “Han Jisung and Lee Felix, you’re both so special to me” he continued, “Since the day that I met you, you’ve been a wild pair and you’re both always there for one another.” Felix and Jisung looked at Chan lovingly. “You’ve made me smile, and you’ve made me worry, and you’ve been such amazing friends” he continued. “This is why I’ve brought you here today, over these past few months, I’ve discovered that I not only care about you as friends, but I care about you both as more.” The blonde looked at Felix, “Lee Felix, my fellow Aussie, my bubs. We’ve gone through a lot together and you’ve had my back in a lot of situations. You’ve made me laugh with your silly jokes and antics. I get butterflies in my stomach from just looking at you.” Felix had tears in his eyes at this point. Chan turned to Jisung, “Han Jisung, you little ball of sunshine, you’ve made me so happy as well. Your laugh and smile makes me swoon. I love how happy you are and how happy you make me.” Chan took another breath and continued, “With that being said, it leaves me with my question…” The youngsters were so quiet you could hear a pin drop. “Jisung and Felix, my loves, will you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriends?” Chan exhaled, waiting for a reply. 

Felix and Jisung broke out into squeals, “OF COURSE CHANNIE HYUNG WE’VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO ASK SJDHJSDH.” Chan began laughing at the excited two, and brought them in for a hug. 

“Thank you guys” Chan said kissing them both on the cheek. “Now, I got food for you guys, and Minho helped pick of your favorites, so do you guys want to eat?” 

“Oh my god he bought food, he’s a keeper Sung” Felix said laughing. 

Chan shook his head and laughed along with his new boyfriends, heart full of love and happiness, excited for what was to come.

-

**8:23 PM | sricha sauce (8)**

dAddy: yall can come home now

menthol: OH THANK GOD IVE BEEN TRYING TO DRAG HYUNJIN OFF THE SWINGSET FOR THE PAST 20 MINUTES HHHHHH

llamaprince: i didnt wanna go :c

babie: GUYS HOW DID IT GO

sungshine: it’s chanlixsung’s world bitches

menthol: WOOP AYYYYY

minnie: congrats guys!!   
  


freckles: i love my boyfies 🥰🥰

cganhbin: uwu congrats guys!

dAddy: thanks guys! <3

menthol: OH SHIT GTG HYUNJIN JUST FELL OF THE SWINGSET

minnie: smh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay my notes just got deleted this sucks. UM HI I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS IS CHANLIXSUNGS WORLD NOW BITCHES. anyways im sorry ive been so inactive ive had a LOT happening and im also lazy but yes ill try to be more active uwu. THANKS TO THE GC FOR SUPPORTING ME AND BEING AN INSPIRSTION I LOVE YOU AMY, JEM, CHIA, PRi, ZAF, ANGEL, ARA aND HONEY <3 AND THANKS TO MY READERS!!!


	17. starkid fanboys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im sick. just a cold, but im updating. this is a filler bc idk what to write next (i still need to do the innie and minnie photoshoot but i need to figure out where to put that in) so this is just me channeling my love for starkid musicals (if you know them, i love you) if you dont know them, watch them! they're so funny! but you wont understand most of this chapter, so i apologize oops. anyways! i love you all, thanks for always reading <3

**1:26 PM | sricha sauce (8)**

menthol: whats up fuckers

dAddy: language asshole

minnie: i

freckles: i don’t really wanna do the work today

cganhbin: ?

sungshine: DUCK IS LORD 

dAddy: im so confused

freckles: red vines

sungshine: WHAT THE HELL CANT THEY DO?

freckles: rocketship potter, huh?

sungshine: StARKiD PoTTer

freckles: mOoNShoEs PoTTer

freckles: bro

sungshine: bro

babie: *eyes emoji*

llamaprince: DID SOMEONE SAY DRACO MALFOY?

minnie: CAN YALL STOP QUOTING STARKID FOR A MINUTE EVERYONE ELSE IS SUPER CONFUSED

freckles: …

freckles: MY MOM’s A BITCH

sungshine: AN ALCOHOLIC

llamaprince: MELANCHOLIC

sungshine: CALIFORRRRR M.I.A

dAddy: they’re never gonna stop are they?

-

**5:39 PM | sricha sauce (8)**

sungshine: did you hear the word?

llamaprince: what's the word?

freckles: he’s a comin

sungshine: who's a comin?

llamaprince: paul’s a comin!

sungshine: paul’s a comin?

freckles: …

freckles: come on minnie we know you know the next lineeee

minnie: no

minnie: i refuse

llamaprince: pleaseee baby? Uwu

minnie: …

minnie: the star of the show, let him come!

freckles: whipt

dAddy: are yall STILL quoting starkid?

sungshine: yeah hyungie! we’re having a starkid marathon!

freckles: you should join us next time! then we’ll be able to quote it and you’ll understand!

dAddy: hmmm

dAddy: maybe i will then

menthol: whipped

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! leave any ideas or requests for what you want to see in this story in the comments! i love you allllllllll <3


	18. 2min hurt & comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo, sorry again my updating schedule is weird anyways hi i hope you enjoy this even tho its kinda another filler bc i suck

**4:21 AM | min2min (2)**

  
  


menthol: are you awake, min?

menthol: im just struggling rn

minnie: what’s up pretty baby?

menthol: i can’t sleep and im anxious and i just don't know how to handle it and im scared of messing shit up oh gof i cant breathe

minnie: minho? calm down baby im omw

-

Seungmin hopped out of bed, dragging a blanket behind him and hurrying off to Minho’s room. As he walked out the door, he looked behind him at the snoozing Hyunjin on their shared bed. He smiled, closing the door quietly behind him. He walked down the hallway and knocked quietly on the door, a tired and anxious looking Minho opened the door and immediately took his boyfriend’s hand to go lay on the bed.

After they settled into bed, Minho snuggled up close to Seungmin, not having said a word since the younger had come in the room. The pair sat in silence as Seungmin rubbed circles around the elder’s back, attempting to steady his breathing. 

Seungmin finally spoke up after multiple minutes, “You know, you don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to, but I’d love to try to talk through your anxiety if you’re willing to, pretty baby”   
Minho was silent for a few seconds before taking a deep, shaky breath. “It’s stupid” he whined.

“I’m sure it’s not Minho,” Seungmin replied reassuringly.

Minho began again, “It’s just that on nights like this where I can’t sleep, I sit and I overthink everything” the elder looked around the bedroom, continuing “I sit and I ponder about all the mistakes and the flaws I have made and the things that I have done and I’m afraid Min. I’m afraid that I’m going to mess things up, I’m afraid that I’m going to lose you, or Hyunjin, or Chan or ANY of you guys because of my dumb self.” Minho was crying now, Seungmin holding him close. “I don’t want to lose you guys. You all make me so happy and I don’t think I would be the person that I am today without you.” Minho said.

“Baby, we all love you. We know that you’re human and that you make mistakes. It’s a completely human thing to do and we love you all the more for it. You make me and Hyunjin so happy, and I know in time that you’ll have the courage to tell the others how you feel too. You’re strong, you’re funny, you’re drop dead handsome. I couldn’t have asked for a better boyfriend. I love you” Seungmin replied, Minho’s crying slowly stopping.

“I love you too Minnie,” Minho replied.

Seungmin wiped the tears from Minho’s blotchy red face. “Keep your chin up, pretty baby,” Seungmin said with a smile. He leaned down and kissed Minho on the lips, soft and sweet and full of love. 

“Thank you Seungmin” Minho said, smiling at his boyfriend.

“Of course baby, I’m always here for you” the younger replied.

“Sleep with me tonight?” Minho asked, with puppy dog eyes. Seungmin melted at the sparkly brown eyes.

“I suppose so” he replied with a slight smile.

Minho hit the younger playfully, before snuggling close and closing his eyes. “Good night Minnie,” Minho said.

“Sweet dreams pretty baby” Seungmin replied, before shutting his eyes and falling into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2min are so cute i am soft for them. anyways, life update. this chapter is for a special someone, and also happens to be between our biases, and is slightly inspired by us. so uhm yeah im dating someone now!! [(jem)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Wings1975) and i started dating on august 8th and i just wanna say that they make me so happy and im so so lucky that i have them. my love, if you're reading this, i love you lots. thank you for loving me, and for being mine <3 to my lovely readers, thank you for reading as always and supporting my work. i love yall. i hope you guys enjoyed, hopefully ill update with a real chapter soon!!


	19. seungin photoshoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IVE BEEN GONE SO LONG IM SO TERRIBLE AT KEEPING A WRITING SCHEDULE OMG. my life has been crazy, both good and bad, but hopefully things only start getting better from now on. IVE MISSED THIS FIC 

The next morning was hell, Seungmin had to be awake in time to meet up with Jeongin for his photography assignment. Careful not to wake the sleeping Minho, he quietly got ready before heading to the kitchen to wait for Jeongin.

-

**8:25 AM | maknae babies (2)**

minnie: morning innieeee i’m in the kitchen whenever you’re ready to go! sorry we had to do this so early in the morning ://

babie: it’s okay hyung! i’m excited to be your muse :D ill be there in a few minutes

minnie: kay~ made you some coffee too

babie: uwu thanks hyung

-

  
  


A few minutes later, a sleepy looking Jeongin wandered into the kitchen, looking gorgeous even after just waking up. He smiled at Seungmin before grabbing his coffee and asking, “Is this okay for the pictures?” 

“Amazing” Seungmin said, blush creeping onto his face. Who could blame him, Jeongin looked ethereal. His black hair was styled, slightly wavy and some earrings dangled from his ears. His outfit consisted of a black mock neck shirt, paired with a black bomber jacket and black wash jeans. A chain and a couple necklaces were hanging from his neck. To top it all off, he was wearing black platform Docs. Jeongin’s outfit made Seungmin’s striped shirt and jeans seem like pajamas in comparison. 

Jeongin’s face began turning red also, “Thanks hyung,” he replied with a sheepish grin. The pair chatted for a bit while drinking their coffee, everyone else in the house asleep despite the occasional loud laughs from Jeongin and Seungmin. Some time later, Seungmin looked down at his watch. 9:00 am. 

“Okay, you ready to go Innie?” Seungmin asked, gesturing to the door. “Whenever you are hyung!” the younger said with a smile.

After a short drive, Seungmin having to check TOO many times to see if he had all his photography equipment, the pair finally arrived at a gorgeous park. The weather was nice and warm, and the sun was shining, not too many clouds in the sky. Trees lined the stone path down the center of the park, flowers scattered everywhere. A children’s playground was visible in the distance. It was the perfect place for photos.

After gathering the equipment, Seungmin led Jeongin over to the stone path. The park was quite empty despite the nice weather, but it was probably because it was early in the morning. A couple of families were over by the playground, and a few couples were taking pictures and walking together. 

“This is a good spot,” Seungmin nodded to the tree next to the path, which was surrounded by what Seungmin thought was hydrangeas (his botany was a little rusty). “Okay so, I need you to act like you’re looking off into the distance at something, yeah?” Seungmin said, smiling at Jeongin.

Jeongin smiled back, “Sounds good”. Seungmin powered his camera on, finding an angle he was comfortable with. “Innie, can you turn your head a little?” The younger complied, attempting to not laugh at the extremely focused Seungmin. 

Multiple photos, and some time later, Seungmin brought his camera away from his face. “Kay Innie, let’s take a break” Seungmin said, as Innie skipped his way over to the elder. “This is fun!” Jeongin exclaimed, with an excited grin. “Yeah?” Seungmin questioned, “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” The pair chatted for a bit, looking over the photos they had taken. Both of their phones buzzed. 

-

**11:36 AM | sricha sauce (8)**

cganhbin: HEY ARENT THE MAKNAES ON A DAAAAAAAATE?

freckles: oh yeah they arent they ;)

babie: guyyyyyys >:(

babie: it’s not a date ! 

minnie: yeah haha why would it be a date haha

dAddy: uh huh, sure

minnie: ITS A COMPLETELY NORMAL SCHOOL ASSIGNMENT BETWEEN TWO FRIENDS HAHA

sungshine: if that’s not gay idk what is

minnie: SHUT

-

Seungmin looked at the younger boy sitting next to him, blush creeping onto his face. “Hyung?” Jeongin asked, poking the elder. “You good?” 

“Yeah what do you mean Innie? I’m completely fine haha” Seungmin responded nervously.

“Well, you seem a little… flustered,” the younger smirked, “Is this about what everyone else said in the group chat? Don’t worry about that, they’re just kidding” Jeongin pushed Seungmin playfully. He turned to face Seungmin before tucking a strand of hair behind Seungmin’s ear. “Unless you don’t want them to be kidding that is”

Seungmin’s face was beyond red at this point, heck it may have been purple at this point. “Uh- I- um,” Jeongin smirked again before leaning in and pecking the elder’s cheek, “Hyung, this can be whatever you want it to be, just give me the word.” The look in Seungmin’s eyes was all it took for Jeongin to crash his lips against Seungmin’s, eyes full of hunger, hands full of gentleness, and heart full of love. 

-

**12:03 PM | sricha sauce (8)**

sungshine: yknow what i was just thinking about?

sungshine: is it just me or are we all just gonna end up dating each other HAHA

dAddy: …

dAddy: i mean, you’re not wrong

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been meaning to write thsi chapter for awhile now and its finnaly here and now idk what else to do so uh feel free to leave any suggestions for what you want to see with this story!!! i love u guys mwah mwah


	20. the one where minho is angsty and chan helps. cue the fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI HELLO I AM NOT DEAD. truth be told my motivation has been non existent and i have Been Going Through It. a lot has been happening these past few months and writing has been the last thing on my mind, but i truthfully missed this fic so much. im gonna try to update a lot more often and im so grateful for all my readers! enjoy this chapter!!

**9:37 PM | sricha sauce (8)** **  
** **  
** sungshine: has anyone seen minho ?

sungshine: we were supposed to play games tonight together but i havent seen him since shortly after dinner

dAddy: no ? i thought he was with you this whole time sung

babie: yeah same, ive been with seungmin since after dinner

freckles: ;) 

sungshine: FELIX ILY BUT NOW IS NOT THE TIME

freckles: wait is minho okay ?   
  


sungshine: i’m not sure but im getting kinda worried guys and im having a little trouble breathing can someone come ober?

freckles: omw

babie: i sure hope hyung is okay :(

dAddy: i’m going to go look for him

dAddy: i don’t trust him when he gets like this and i want to make sure he’s okay

dAddy: minnie? watch the house for me okay? and everyone else please keep your phone on in case i need to get a hold of you

minnie: got it hyung

cganhbin: let us know if you need anything channie hyung

llamaprince: <33 we’ll find minho dw

dAddy: thanks guys ill keep you posted

-

**10:02 PM | dad and son (2)**

dAddy: minho baby? i need you to pick up the phone. i’m coming to get you

dAddy: please minnie 

dAddy: tell me whats going on im here for you

dAddy: everyone is worried sick for you

dAddy: i miss you 

-

Chan wandered aimlessly around Seoul searching for the younger, checking in many of the places Minho regularly visited, but the dancer was nowhere to be found. He dialed his phone once again, in hopes that Minho would pick up. It went straight to voicemail. He cursed, running down the cold street angrily. 

“Where the hell is he?” Chan thought under his breath.

He stopped, exasperated and looked up at the night sky. He ran his fingers through his blonde curls frustratedly. It was a beautiful night, few clouds and the stars were shining brightly. The moon sat in a crescent, glowing softly. It was then that he began to cry. “Please, whoever is up there, please help me find him.” Chan breathed, realizing it was cold enough to see his breath. Worn out, he finally sat down on the side of the curb, his head between his knees, and the group chat blowing up his phone.

After what felt like hours, his phone finally rang. The blondes’ head sprang up immediately, looking to see who was calling. “ _ Minho _ ” he thought before pushing the answer button, hands shaking. He heard a small voice come from the younger, “Hyung?” Minho asked. He sounded scared and slurred on his words. It took Chan a second to process that the younger had spoken. 

“Minho? Baby are you okay? We’ve been looking everywhere for you, what’s wrong Min, please talk to me okay? Tell me where you are I’ll come to you” Chan spoke quickly, trying to keep Minho on the phone. 

He heard shakey breathing and then a response, “I’m n-not sure where I’m at, on a curb s-somewhere an it’s cold, I went to a bar Channie and I wan come home please come an get me.” 

_ “A bar”,  _ the elder thought “ _ Think Chris, think, which bar would he be at?”  _ There must be something very wrong, as Minho was rarely one to drink, and even rarer to get drunk. Suddenly Chan remembered,  _ “Oasis, that’s got to be it”.  _ Minho was still on the line, although now he sounded like he was crying. “Minho, are you still there?” Chan asked the younger. Minho made a noise, non coherently. “Okay baby, I’m on my way right now, I’ll be there soon, stay right there okay? I’m coming, stay on the phone with me, okay? I’ll be there in a minute,” Chan scrambled, running in the direction of the bar. 

They stayed on the phone the whole time, and a few minutes later Chan made it to the bar, seeing Minho sitting on the curb, looking so small and vulnerable. The blonde rushed over to him, holding him in his arms while the younger sobbed. “It’s okay love, I’m here now, you’re okay. I’ll never leave you, I’m not going anywhere” Chan soothingly stroked Minho’s hair and let him cry.

Soon the crying settled and Minho sat quietly snuggled into Chan’s chest. He spoke softly, “I’m sorry Channie”. 

Chan looked at him, “Minho, it’s okay love. Do you want to talk about what’s going on and what brought this on?” 

Minho was quiet again for a minute before speaking, “My parents are getting divorced.”

Chan felt a stab to his chest. Minho’s parents were like his own in some ways. The two had been close for a long time and knew each other’s parents very well. 

“I’m so sorry baby” Chan said, not sure what else to do. 

Minho responded, “It’s fine, it's not like it’s your fault, but it hurts a lot y’know?”

“Yeah, I know,” Chan said, still stroking the younger’s hair. 

“I don’ t know why he had to be such an asshole? I mean, my mom has never been anything but a loving, wonderful, loyal mother and my father turns around, cheats on her and leaves our family.” Minho ranted, tears streaming down his face again. 

They were silent for a minute, and then Chan spoke, “Sometimes people make mistakes and don’t understand the true value of what they’re losing, and there’s nothing anyone can do about it.” 

Minho grimaced, “Yeah that’s definitely the truth.” 

Chan smiled before turning Minho towards him and holding the pink haired boy, “No matter what happens, I want you to know that you can always find home in me. I will always be here for you and I am not leaving. You’re so special to me and I love you more than you could ever know.” Chan pressed his lips softly against Minho’s, savoring the sweet moment. He could taste the stale alcohol and cherry chapstick on the younger’s lips. When the pair broke apart, Minho broke into a shy smile.

“Thanks Channie,” Minho said gratefully. “I love you” Minho said, snuggling back into the elder’s chest. Chan wrapped his arms around Minho. 

“Always” he said quietly.

Minho looked up at him and responded, “Always”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ksjksjdjds ive had this chapter planned for a while now but only just got around actually writing it now. the self projection is major 😳 i hope it was good! anyways ive missed this fic and writing so much so hopefully ill be able to write more often! oh! and for readers whom i dont speak to outside of ao3, i now go by fynn :D anyways i hope you all enjoyed, i love u all! thanks for 11k hits omf thats a lot! and almost 600 kudos pls i love u guys <3

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall enjoyed the beginning of this mess. feel free to leave some plot ideas bc im a little dry so yeah. comments and kudos are appreciated! thank u for reading <3


End file.
